Recreational watercraft frequently include one or more mirrors mounted near an operator of the watercraft such that the driver of the watercraft can view a water skier, wakeboarder, or wake surfer behind the watercraft. Placement of the mirror is important in that it should allow an operator of the watercraft to maintain a clear view of a person being towed by the watercraft while also placing the mirror in a position that does not obstruct a forward view of the watercraft operator.
To place the mirror in a desired position, attempts have been made to provide adjustable mirrors that include a hinge or other assembly to allow a mirror to pivot or otherwise adjust. However, these attempts provide limited adjustment of the mirror. Further, traditional pivots or hinges may reduce stability of the mirror resulting in shaking or movement of the mirror during operation of the watercraft, thereby making viewing of a person being towed by the watercraft difficult. Finally, mirrors that may provide adjustability include multiple visible fasteners and components that reduce an appearance of the mirror or support components.
What is needed, therefore, is an adjustable mirror bracket that provides adjustment of a rearward facing mirror along multiple axes and that supports a mirror in multiple positions.